Crisálida
by HappyTomato
Summary: Jamás he sido totalmente yo mismo, por miedo, vergüenza o conveniencia. Pero toda mariposa acaba deseando salir de su crisálida, y, después de todo, la libertad también es un arte. [AU] [LadKug]
1. Despertar

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece salvo la idea de la historia, los personajes son de Hidekaz Himaruya. Capítulos bastante cortos comparados con alguno de mis otros fics.

**Aviso:** Si no toleras la transexualidad, pansexualidad o cualquier otro tipo de identificación u orientación sexual, te recomiendo que te vayas por dónde has venido y busques un fic más de tu gusto. Si es a la inversa, espero que disfrutes leyéndolo. Aparición de bullying. Presentes PruAus, SuFin y alguna más como parejas secundarias. He tenido que transformar a algunos personajes en nyo por exigencias del guión.

**Kugel Mugel:** Sophie/Johan Edelstein Beilschmidt

**Nyo!Prusia:** Julchen Beilschmidt

**Ladonia:** Mark Väinämöinen Oxenstierna

* * *

><p>Todo había comenzado para mí en una madrugada del 8 de febrero de 1996. A la tarde del día anterior, una mujer había comenzado a dar a luz en un piso de Viena, siendo trasladada al hospital más cercano. Por su temor y algunas reacciones, los enfermeros ya intuyeron que aquella madre era primeriza, y lo mismo para el atemorizado marido.<p>

Según me contaron, mi madre aún se resistió a quejarse de las contracciones al comienzo, alegando que era demasiado asombrosa para ello, mientras discutía con mi padre. Sin embargo, con el paso de los minutos, la situación cambió completamente. Mi madre gritaba, aferrada a la mano de mi padre, jurándole que en cuando aquello terminara pensaba despellejarle vivo.

Finalmente, a las exactas 3:30 de la madrugada, mi llanto se esparció por la sala como un canto de esperanza. El júbilo y también el caos llenaron las mentes de todos los presentes, a pesar de que habían debido ver nacer a muchos como yo. Unas enfermeras me lavaron, y una persona le dijo a mi agotada madre, con absoluta seguridad:

"Es una niña, señora".

Había llegado al mundo, en forma de un pequeño bebé medio calvo, algo tembloroso, pero sano. Que al fin y al cabo, era lo que importaba. Me llamaron Sophie Edelstein Beilschmidt.

Al día siguiente, visité por primera vez lo que iba a ser mi hogar. Un piso bastante amplio, decorado como a mi padre le gustaba, como si fuera un palacio victoriano en miniatura. O al menos así lo describí yo, cuando tuve edad para hablar. Según varios testimonios, fui un bebé sosegado, tímido, no muy llorón ni tampoco juguetón. Seguramente, si no fuese porque mi cabello y mi piel eran increíblemente blancos y por la existencia de fotos de mi madre embarazada, todos hubieran creído que era hija únicamente de mi padre.

Aún así, mi madre tenía grandes esperanzas puestas en mi persona, diciendo que de mayor dejaría de ser tan "estirada" y sería "asombrosa", como ella. La verdad, yo lo intentaba, aunque a los quince meses no entendiera precisamente bien esos conceptos que tanto salían de sus labios.

A los tres años, viví por vez primera la experiencia de estar rodeada de muchísimos otros niños de mi edad, siendo estos mis primeros recuerdos realmente sólidos. Recuerdo aquel suelo de colores, los juguetes, y los demás niños mirándome con extrañeza. Aquella mirada era lo más inocente de podía existir, pero en mi mente, probablemente se convirtieron en miradas amenazantes, como si todos ellos fueran a rodearme y aplastarme.

El comienzo de mi escolarización no fue, precisamente, agradable. Especialmente por ciertas peculiaridades que mis genes habían decidido darme.

* * *

><p>Todas las mañanas eran idénticas a las anteriores, al menos entre semana. Papá me despertaba con dulzura, habiéndome preparado el desayuno en lo que yo me vestía. Mamá había escogido para ese día unos pantalones, lo que yo le agradecía deseándole un buen sueño.<p>

Fui a la cocina con rapidez, encontrándome allí un bol lleno de mis cereales preferidos y leche caliente. Papá me sonrió, sentándose a mi lado y acariciándome el pelo con cariño. Realmente, conmigo era un hombre bastante cálido, aunque por lo que sabía con sus alumnos era estricto.

-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, pequeña?

-B-Bien…-murmuré, tras tragar los cereales. Algo se revolvía dentro de mí, y se sigue revolviendo, cuando me llamaban así. "Pequeña", "princesa", incluso "Sophie" no me terminaba de convencer.-Papá…

-Dime, Sophie.

-¿Puedes no llamarme pequeña?

Papá frunció el ceño, aunque no con enfado, para mi alivio. No soportaría que mi padre se enfadara conmigo.

-Es que eres pequeña aún, Sophie…

-No me refiero a eso…-por supuesto que sabía de mi estatura y edad, y de que aún tardaría en crecer.-… ¿No puedes llamarme pequeño?

Se quedó en silencio un momento, como si no entendiera mi petición. Parpadeó, ladeó un poco la cabeza, y finalmente habló.

-Pero tú no eres un chico, Sophie. No puedo llamarte por lo que no eres.

-Pero…Yo quiero ser un chico…-murmuré, muy bajito. La cara de confusión de mi progenitor fue todo un poema.

-Pero has nacido como una niña, no puedes ser un niño.

-¡Pero yo quiero ser un niño!-exclamé, en un tono mucho más alto de lo usual en mí.

Se quedó sin saber qué responderme exactamente, e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Retiró la mirada de mí y la pasó a su reloj.

-Será mejor que te apresures, si no quieres llegar tarde a clase.

-…Está bien, papá-fue todo lo que pude susurrar, con algo de derrota mezclado con temor. Tenía cinco años, y la sucesión de derrotas solo acababa de empezar.

* * *

><p>Una pelota de papel me golpeó repentinamente en la cabeza, haciéndome soltar un pequeño quejido en plena clase. Apreté los labios, y con cierta duda, cogí la pelota y me la guardé, esperando al recreo para desenvolverla. Casi pude oír unas risitas detrás de mí, pero hice como si no estuvieran, no sin cierto esfuerzo.<p>

Sentía cómo se me retorcía el estómago un poco más mientras, unos minutos más tarde la abría, leyendo en aquel pequeño trozo unas palabras, acompañadas de dibujos infantiles:

_Niña rara_

_Fea_

_Tonta_

Simplemente la miré durante unos instantes, antes de dejarla caer en la papelera. Ya había visto unas cuantas como esas anteriormente, y cada una era un estirón más al apretado nudo que tenía en la garganta.

¿En serio tenían que hacerme aquello? ¿Solo porque mi piel era demasiado pálida, porque a veces tenía que llevar gorra o gafas de sol para que el sol me dejara ver? ¿De verdad…me merecía aquello, todos los días?

Saqué mi bloc de dibujo de la mochila cuando mis ojos comenzaron a escocer, acurrucándome en un rincón del patio. No había nadie conmigo en esos momentos, y tampoco necesitaba a nadie para dibujar. Tampoco necesitaba a nadie para sollozar cuando los trazos del lápiz no eran suficientes para deshacer el nudo, y este terminaba ahogándome.

Parpadeé, logrando contener un poco unas escasas lágrimas, y me dispuse a continuar con el dibujo que tenía pendiente del día anterior. De repente, algo se paró cerca de mi pie. Una pelota perdida del partido que tenía lugar frente a mí había ido a parar justo a aquel rincón. ¿Por qué? Tal vez fuera cosa de algún tipo de azar extraño.

Una voz masculina me llamó, pidiéndole que les devolviera la pelota. Alcé la mirada, nerviosa. La verdad era que siempre había querido jugar con ellos, pero…

Algo temblorosa, me levanté con lentitud. Sin embargo, el chico se impacientó bastante rápido, viniendo hasta mi altura y cogiendo la pelota. Era pelirrojo, con ojos azules y una larga cicatriz en la cara, que le daba un aspecto algo amenazante. Me miró unos instantes, haciendo una mueca algo rara, antes de salir corriendo mientras farfullaba algo.

Seguramente, mi cara era más digna de ser plasmada en un cuadro que la de la Mona Lisa. Recogí rápidamente mis cosas, yéndome a otro rincón del patio, notando que aquella mirada azul me seguía durante unos breves segundos.

* * *

><p>Conforme pasaba cada día, aquella sensación dentro de mí se iba consolidando, a pesar de intentar contenerla. Siempre surgía aquella necesidad de decir que se equivocaban. Que yo no me sentía ser un "ella", sino un "él".<p>

Para intentar neutralizarlo, me recordaba a mí misma que papá y mamá se enfadarían si se lo decía, que mis compañeras se reirían incluso más de mí, y por ende, todo iba ir a peor. Pero aquello, para mi desgracia, solo funcionaba un poco.

Por esa época, pasaba todo el sábado a solas con mi madre. Papá daba clases de piano, y uno de sus días más ocupados era aquel. Un sábado en concreto, me dijo una frase que pareció grabarse a fuego en mi mente aún pueril.

-Mamá… ¿Crees que podré ser artista de mayor?

-Es un empleo algo inestable, pero…Bueno, ¡en realidad puedes ser lo que quieras, si te propones serlo!

-… ¿Lo que quieras?-murmuré, mirándole fijamente. Seguramente tendría los ojos entornados hacia ella, lo que aumentó sus ganas de seguir hablando.

-¡Pues claro! Puedes ser lo que te propongas en esta vida, si le pones algo de empeño-suspiró, pareciendo levemente melancólica.-Estoy segura de que con lo asombrosa que eres, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-¿Incluso lo más difícil…?

-Incluso lo imposible, ¿por qué no?-soltó una risotada, revolviéndome el cabello.

Empecé a temblar de emoción. ¿Podía lograr incluso lo más difícil? Si lo decía mamá, es que tenía que ser cierto que se podía. Y dudaba que ser un chico fuera más que imposible…

-Gracias, mamá…-le abracé, dudando un poco antes de seguir.-Eres…Eres asombrosa…

-¡Pues claro que lo soy!-sonrió, más ilusionada que nunca, y me dio un fuerte abrazo lleno de cariño. Y bastante fuerte, a decir verdad. Solo pude pensar en que quería ser un chico. Lo quería de verdad, no de la misma manera que quería acuarelas o pinturas nuevas, para lo cual podía esperar hasta Navidad. Era algo que salía de lo más profundo de mí, que estaba allí de forma constante. Por un momento, sentí algo más de valor.

-…Mamá-murmuré tras un rato, mirándola.-Si yo hubiera…sido un chico, ¿cómo me habríais nombrado?

-Bueno…Que yo recuerde, queríamos nombrarte como Johan, o Friedrich…Aunque el segundo me parecía bastante mejor. ¿Por qué preguntas?

Dudé un poco, antes de decirle, con una extraña firmeza.

-Es que…Q-Quiero que me llames Johan, mamá.

* * *

><p>Y aquí termina el primer capítulo. Me animaría muchísimo si dejarais algún pequeño y sensual review aunque sea, opinando sobre cómo lo he llevado. Como dato, yo no soy trans, así que no he vivido la experiencia en primera persona. Por lo tanto, es posible que haya no bastantes, sino gran cantidad de errores. Cualquier corrección será bienvenida para el siguiente capítulo.<p>

Besis~


	2. Emerger

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Solo la idea es totalmente mía.

**Advertencia:** Las del anterior capítulo, con un pequeño inciso: Kugel Mugel a partir de este momento se refiere a sí mismo en masculino, por la decisión que acaba de tomar.

**Wy:** Kaelin Kirkland

* * *

><p>Al principio, mi madre me miró con sorpresa, abriendo mucho sus ojos rojizos. Después, comenzó a reír con fuerza, palmeando mi cabeza.<p>

-¿Qué es eso, un juego nuevo…? ¿O alguna cosa rara que te ha dicho Roderich?-continuó riéndose un buen rato, mientras yo fruncía un poco el ceño. Se lo había dicho en serio, no era ninguna broma.

-No…Solo…Quiero que me llames Johan.

-Pero eso es nombre de chico, tú tienes que llevar un nombre de chica porque eres una chica.

Apreté un poco los puños. Me sentía otra vez con aquel leve miedo, pero no iba a permitir que mi recién adquirida decisión desapareciera.

-Pero…Yo quiero un nombre de chico.

Bufó, pareciendo hartarse de repente, y se puso delante de mí, con cara de fastidio.

-A ver, Sophie. No entiendo por qué demonios estás diciéndome esto, pero si lo que necesitas es que juegue más contigo, sabes que no puedo.

-¡No es eso…!-suspiré, volviendo a alzar la mirada. Sus ojos me daban algo de canguelo en ese momento.-Es que…soy un chico…

-No, Sophie-insistió, llamándome de nuevo con aquel nombre.-Eres una chica. Las cosas son así.

Me sentí repentinamente traicionado. ¿No había dicho hacía solo cinco minutos que podía cambiar y ser lo que quisiera? ¡No estaba siendo coherente!

-P-Pero…Tú antes dijiste…Que yo podía ser cualquier cosa…

-¡Pero me refería a cosas como el empleo!-suspiró, llevándose una mano a la frente, y negando con la cabeza.-Mira, si necesitas algo, dímelo sin rodeos, pero no hagas un maldito paripé, ¿vale?

-Te he oído, pero…Es que no estoy dando un rodeo a nada…

-¿Y qué es lo que pasa entonces?

-¡Que soy un chico, mamá!

En ese momento, la puerta de casa se cerraba, y papá nos miraba, confuso y enojado. Bajé la cabeza, abrazándome a mis rodillas y hundiendo el rostro en estas.

-Os estaba oyendo desde el pasillo. ¿Se puede saber qué os pasa?

-Nada, Roderich-suspiró, repentinamente agotada.

-No será nada con el tono que tenías.

-¡Agh! Mira que eres cabezota. Simplemente le decía a Sophie que no puede ser un niño.

Papá arqueó una ceja, y yo contuve la respiración. Me encogí un poco más, intentando poner una cara inocente que me salvara de la ira paterna.

-¿Otra vez con eso, Sophie?-me miró, creí ver decepción en su voz. Y me dolió verlo.-Ya cambiarás de opinión en unas semanas, cariño.

-No voy a cambiar de opinión…-murmuré, mordiéndome seguidamente el labio. Estaba seguro de ello, pero no era lo mismo para mi padre. Él me miraba de la misma manera que mamá.

-Solo eres una niña, Sophie, haznos caso. Eso se te pasará.

Algo en ese tono me decía que lo mejor era no seguir discutiendo, si no quería una bronca enorme en casa. Suspiré, y me levanté del sofá.

-¿A dónde vas?-protestó mi madre, cruzándose de brazos. No, no estaba de buen humor.

-A mi cuarto. Hay unos deberes que olvidé hacer-susurré, aunque no fuera cierto. Y ellos dos también sabían que solía hacerlos el viernes por la tarde. Y con esa premisa, me retiré rápidamente del salón.

* * *

><p>Aquella noche, no pude dormir bien, despertando a una hora desconocida de la madrugada. Desconcertado, agité la cabeza, y oí algo que no era precisamente silencio. Y es que la voz de mamá era bastante estridente, aún cuando intentaba hablar en un tono bajo.<p>

Con cuidado, salí de la cama, encendiendo la luz. Fui descalzo hasta el pasillo, intentando no hacer demasiado ruido, y apoyé con cuidado mi oreja en su puerta. Entorné los ojos, e intenté afinar los oídos. Oía bien alguna palabra suelta, aunque no conseguía ni una sola frase entera.

"Niño"…"Criado"…"Fácil"…"Fase"…Eran palabras que no sabía exactamente cómo conectar. Apreté los labios, sin saber qué hacer. Si entraba allí, o simplemente intentaba abrir la puerta, tenía una regañina ya asegurada. Pero quería enterarme de qué pasaba, de por qué razón escuchaba discutir por primera vez a mis padres. Aunque aquella vez no era la primera que discutían.

Decidí salir de allí rápidamente, y volví a acurrucarme en mi cama, tapándome hasta la nariz. Fue la primera noche, desde que fuera un muy pequeño, que pasé una noche casi del todo en vela. El día siguiente, toda la familia parecía tan agotada y silenciosa que por suerte no hubo más discusiones, por el momento.

* * *

><p>Sin embargo, yo no había desistido aún en mi empeño por ser llamado Johan. Aquel día tan solo había sido un descanso…O aquello quería pensar. Era mejor que la idea de que me había rendido tan pronto, una opción demasiado humillante para mi orgullo.<p>

Acumulé valor al llegar a la puerta de mi escuela, y tragué saliva al ver a ciertas niñas reunidas en la entrada.

-Hasta más tarde, Sophie-murmuró mi padre, acariciando mi pelo mientras abrían las puertas.

-…Johan. Es Johan.

Solo suspiró, siguiéndome con la mirada mientras yo entraba en clase, sin compañía de nadie ni ganas para seguir entrando. Sentía que un poco de aquel valor acumulado ya se había ido solo con aquellas tres palabras, dichas sin mucha fuerza.

"_Demonios, sí que hay que ser valiente para esto_" pensé. Pero no podía desfallecer al principio de lo que había autoproclamado como mi misión.

Me encogí en mi sitio de clase, escuchando a la profesora pasar lista. Llegó a mi nombre, y pensé "levántate, dilo, que no quieres que te llame Sophie". Pero no tuve fuerzas. Murmuré un ridículo "presente", y oí una risita tras de mí. Sentí que se me encogía de nuevo el estómago, y me refugié en los dibujos de mi agenda hasta que la profesora terminó, comenzando con la clase.

En la siguiente clase, nos indicaron ponernos por parejas. Sentí el miedo subirme por el estómago, el pecho y la garganta, y paralizarme por unos segundos. Tiempo suficiente para que gran parte de mis compañeros se emparejaran. Me acerqué a la chica que tenía al lado, ya que parecía sola, murmurando con un enorme esfuerzo.

-P-Perdona, ¿podemos…?

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera terminar, se levantó de la silla, buscando a otra persona e ignorándome por completo. Apretando un poco los puños, bajé la cabeza.

-Vaya, no sabía que éramos impares…-dijo la maestra, con cara de estar algo avergonzada. Miró a los demás y preguntó, en voz alta.- ¿Alguno de vosotros podría hacer la actividad con Sophie hoy?

Nadie levantó la mano. Algunos me miraban con una sonrisita burlona, otros ni siquiera eso. Tragué saliva, y antes de que la maestra dijera algo más, obtuve fuerzas para decir algo.

-…No importa. Lo haré yo sol…o.

Ladeó un poco la cabeza, seguramente convencida de que habría oído mal.

-Pero será el doble de trabajo para ti sola…

-No importa-negué con la cabeza, resignándome a ello. Después de todo, hacerlo todo solo no era algo nuevo para mí.

* * *

><p>En el recreo, volví a acurrucarme en el mismo solitario rincón, sacando mi bloc de dibujo. Ese día, mis trazos estaban siendo curiosamente precisos, y aquello me alegraba. Al menos una cosa empezaba a salirme como yo deseaba.<p>

Sin embargo, noté un detalle algo curioso. Aquel chico pelirrojo me miraba de una manera rara, aún estando en medio de un partido de fútbol. ¿Le habría hecho algo aquel día en que no le había devuelto la pelota? ¿Estaría enfadado conmigo? No parecía que estuviera precisamente contento. Pero yo tampoco sabía qué hacer al respecto.

Contra todo pronóstico, ocurrió algo incluso más asombroso aquel día. Una niña de cabello moreno, más o menos de mi edad, se me acercó con algo de timidez. Pensando que pasaría de largo, no le miré hasta que carraspeó, llamando mi atención.

-¡Hola!

Por un momento, no supe cómo responderle.

-…Hola…

-¿Estás dibujando?-preguntó, con una sonrisita. Al verme asentir, se sentó a mi lado, curioseando en el papel.-Vaya…Me gusta. ¿Es una flor?

-Sí… ¿De verdad te gusta?

-Claro, es muy bonita-afirmó, con toda la sinceridad que aquel rostro podía expresar. Alzó su mirada color café, hacia mis ojos violetas.-Mi nombre es Kaelin.

-Kaelin…-murmuré, curioso. No era un nombre que se escuchara mucho en Austria, pero le quedaba bien. Nos quedamos en silencio unos instantes, hasta que ella preguntó.

-¿Cómo te llamas tú?

-…E-Esto…-apreté los labios, dudando un poco. Una parte muy pequeña de mí aún tenía algo de miedo. ¿Y si me miraba raro, y hacía lo mismo que mis compañeros de clase?-Yo…

Me miró, extrañada, aunque seguía esperando. La sangre se me subió hasta las orejas, y con mi palidez, era muy fácil que lo viera. Tragué saliva con fuerza, antes de que mi temblorosa voz lograra articular palabra.

-…Johan…M-Me llamo Johan.

-Johan…-se lo pensó un poco, y su sonrisa se amplió un poco más.- ¿Entonces eres un chico?

Volví a dudar, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Aparté la vista, tardando unos instantes en asentir con la cabeza de forma casi imperceptible. Pensé que me miraría raro. Que comentaría algo de mis trenzas. O de cuánto parecía una chica con mi ropa. Pero simplemente asintió.

-¿Tienes más dibujos, Johan?

-C-Claro…-susurré, con una leve sonrisa, complacido por aquel cambio de tema. Comencé a enseñarle los dibujos que tenía en el bloc, que eran bastantes. Comentó todos y cada uno de los que le dio tiempo ver con entusiasmo, mencionando que a ella también le gustaba dibujar, aunque prefería pintar con acuarelas. Sentí un calor en el pecho, escuchando pacientemente cada una de sus palabras, y respondiendo a sus cuestiones con timidez. Pocas veces puedo recordar haber estado tan feliz en aquel instante, y todas las ocasiones en las que la vi volver a mi lado en los recreos eran igual de felices para mí.

Al fin, tras no haber conocido aquella sensación, comenzaba a experimentar lo que era una amistad.

* * *

><p>Bueno, bueno, bueno. El pequeño Johan ya comienza a socializar un poco más y a intentar hacer notar lo que quiere.~ Espero de corazón que el capítulo os haya gustado. Y recordad que un review anima muchísimo a seguir con la historia, y que las críticas constructivas siempre son bien recibidas por servidora.<p>

Besis.~


	3. Desterrar

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece salvo el argumento. Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Advertencias:** Drama dramita. Aunque apuesto que eso ya lo esperabais. Capítulo que me ha salido jodidamente largo por visita masiva de las musas.

* * *

><p>Al final, todo parecía estar yendo bien. Sin embargo, la vida siempre tenía una lección para enseñarme, y en este caso fue la de que, cuando las cosas van excepcionalmente bien, significa que en breves algo va a ir mal. Y es que ya había comenzado a verlo, desde mis infantiles e ingenuos ojos.<p>

Mis padres nunca se habían llevado especialmente bien, y eso yo ya lo sabía. Pero las riñas que estaba comenzando a observar eran mucho más intensas que las anteriores. Ya no era algo que se solucionara con alguna broma de mi madre o una disculpa de mi padre.

Viendo el panorama, yo prefería refugiarme en mis dibujos, y en mi nueva amistad con Kaelin, además de intentar hablar con ellos cuando estuvieran separados por al menos una habitación. Aunque hablar con ellos perdió mi interés cuando comenzaron a pelear conmigo también por empecinarme en ser llamado Johan.

Aún esperaba el momento en que se dieran por vencidos, porque no sería yo el que tirara la toalla. Ya me había convencido de ello.

Por unas semanas, que a esa edad cuenta como bastante más tiempo del que ahora es para mí, me sentí como atrapado en aquel instante: Despertar, ir al colegio, intentar ignorar a mis compañeros, al igual que ellos hacían, hablar y dibujar con Kaelin. Pero otra vez, ocurrió algo inesperado.

Cerca del rincón donde solíamos estar Kaelin y yo, había un par de niños sentados. Uno de ellos ya era conocido para mí, siendo el muchacho pelirrojo de semanas atrás. Sin embargo, su acompañante, un niño rubio de cejas gruesas, me era casi totalmente desconocido. Ain embargo, por el suspiro de Kaelin y su leve sonrisa, intuí que les conocía.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Peter?-se acercó a ellos, manteniéndome yo a una prudencial distancia, oculto tras el bloc de dibujo que sostenía en brazos. El niño sonrió, hablando con cierto tono de travesura.

-Ayer Mark se torció un tobillo, y me han dicho que le cuide-dijo, orgulloso de sí mismo, o eso parecían expresar sus enormes ojos azules.

-Pero si yo puedo cuidarme solo...-masculló el pelirrojo, alzando un poco la mirada. Comenzaba a acostumbrarme a aquel papel de observador, cuando sus ojos se posaron en mi persona.-...¿Quién es esa niña?-dijo tras un momento de silencio.

-¡No es una niña!-para mi sorpresa, Kaelin se enfadó levemente.-Se llama Johan. ¿No es así?

-...S-Sí...-musité, asintiendo un poco. Peter se acercó a mí, analizándome con la mirada, lo cual me hizo sentir aún más cohibido. Sin embargo, solo esbozó una sonrisita.-¿Q-Qu ocurre...?

-¡Que con ese pelo pareces una niña, Johan!-rió animadamente, ayudando al pelirrojo a levantarse.-Pero no pasa nada, solo te lo tendrías que cortar.

Tragué un poco de saliva, antes de murmurar, muy bajo.

-...N-No me dejarían...cortarme el pelo...

Vi cómo los tres fruncían el ceño, y bajé la mirada al suelo. Por un momento creí leer sus pensamientos. Pensaban que yo era raro, seguramente, o algo peor. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué había abierto la boca...?

-¿Y por qué no te dejan cortarte el pelo?-preguntó Mark, con una mirada curiosa.

-P-Pues...-suspiré, sin saber a dónde mirar, ni qué decir en ese momento. Ya me sentía lo suficentemente ridículo, pero...A la vez pensaba que ellos merecían saber el por qué de mi actitud extraña.

Sin embargo, Kaelin negó con la cabeza, poniendo una mano amable sobre mi hombro, que hizo escapar de mis labios un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Qué importa eso? Se llama Johan y ya está-concluyó, con una sonrisa cálida, que se me contagió en menor medida.-Ah, y le gusta mucho dibujar. Lo hace hasta mejor que yo.

Los dos niños parecieron sorprendidos, especialmente el rubio.

-¿Mejor que Kaelin? Eso es dibujar muy bien...

-No será para tanto-masculló Mark, chasqueando la lengua, y extendiendo una mano hacia mí. Le miré con extrañeza, sin saber qué quería.-...¿Me puedes enseñar los dibujos? ¿O tampocp quieres que sepamos eso?

Aquel comentario no me sentó bien, y abracé más mi bloc contra mí, mirando para otro lado.

-No...No pienso dártelo si lo pides así-musité, con algo más de fuerza.-No ha sido educado.

-¡Eso! Tienes que pedirlo con por favor.

Mark refunfuñó, retirando la mano, y Kaelin suspiró, susurrándome en el oído.

-Tranquilo, Johan, Mark a veces no es muy agradable. Pero Peter a veces sí lo es-rió un poco, mientras los mirábamos a ambos.-Son hermanos.

-¿Hermanos...?-les miré. No tenían absolutamente nada en común a lo que el físico se refiere, realmente. Uno era rubio, de ojos azules y cejas muy gruesas, y el otro era pelirrojo, con ojos de un tono más claro y rasgos más duros. Aunque si tuviera que dibujar a uno de ellos, elegiría al segundo. Más tarde, comprendeía que ambos habían sido adoptados.

Finalmente, ambos hermanos dijeron que se quedarían con nosotros dos en el recreo, mientras el esguice de Mark durase. De algún modo, aquello me alegró e inquietó al mismo tiempo. Estaba contento de tener nuevas compañías, pues claro, pero...Mark me causaba esa sensación de inquietud.

Hasta pasados un par de días, no se atrevió a disculparse por lo que ocurrió aquel primer día en que hablamos. En ese momento, le permití mirar el bloc en el que dibujaba, olvidando que tenía un abocetado suyo en alguna hoja perdida al final, hecho en los ratos libres en mi hogar, en los cuales prefería estar solo a discutir.

Aún recuerdo con todo tipo de detalles su reacción. Se había sonrojado casi al momento de ver el boceto. Debido a la cicatriz, era fácil reconocer que se trataba de un retrato suyo, y así se lo hicieron saber Peter y Kaelin.

-¿Pero ese no eres tú, Mark?

-¡Sí, sí, es él!-la emoción inicial de Peter dio paso a un leve puchero.-Jo, yo también quiero que me dibujes...

El pelirrojo seguía sin decir una sola palabra, mirando cada línea que yo había trazado sobre el blanco papel. Me devolvió el bloc sin mucha delicadeza, farfullando un "no está mal" por lo bajo, a lo que yo respondí con un suave "gracias", en un tono similar, al tiempo que una leve sonrisa se me formaba en los labios.

* * *

><p>En la tarde, y los días siguientes a ese evento, mi mayor preocupación era terminar el dibujo de Mark de la manera más perfeccionista posible. A pesar de que era consciente de que no podía hacer un retrato perfecto, quería al menos dar lo mejor de mí para ello. Además, pretendía con ello alejarme de las peleas de casa, cada vez más frecuentes e intensas.<p>

Era y no era consciente de que estaba huyendo de la realidad, y de que iba a suceder algo desagradable. Mi intuición lo gritaba, pero mi razón decía que todo estaba bien, y que yo debía ignorar aquellas "nimiedades". Aunque en verdad, para mí no era ninguna nimiedad una pelea.

* * *

><p>Todos, o al menos casi todos, tendremos algo en nuestra memoria que es imposible de olvidar, como una impronta o un sello. Algo que, aunque deseamos no volver a recordarlo, sigue allí, sigue apareciendo en nuestros momentos más angustiosos, tal vez incluso llenándonos de culpa. Ese algo que hace que ese día sea el peor que recordemos.<p>

Mi "algo" llegó una mañana de invierno, similar a la de mi nacimiento. Aunque lo más correcto sería decir que fueron dos "algos" fusionados en un solo y fatídico día viernes. El día en que se me ocurrió mencionar en clase cómo deseaba ser llamado.

Había estado esperando aquel momento mucho tiempo. Tenía planificada en mi mente una victoria triunfal contra mi identidad de nacimiento. Pero no tenía planificado lo que sucedió.

Entré en el aula con un paso que intentaba ser firme, y me senté con la espalda algo más recta que de costumbre, aunque por dentro mis tripas estaban haciendo algo similar a una fiesta. La maestra comenzó a dictar la lista de alumnos, llegando rápidamente a mi apellido.

-...Sophie Edelstein...

-N-No.

La mujer alzó la mirada, y me miró con extrañeza.

-¿Por qué dices que no estás si estás presente, Sophie? Podría haberte puesto una falta, ya sabes que eso...

Ya sabía que eso significaba un negativo. Pero como decía una de las películas que le gustaba ver a mi madre, quien no arriesga, no gana.

-E-Es que...No...S-Soy Sophie...

-¿Uhm?-se me acercó, con cara de estar aún más confusa.

-...Johan...M-Me llamo Johan...

-No te he oído bien, Sop...

-¡Johan!-exclamé, sin saber de dónde había sacado las fuerzas para gritarlo.-...Q-Quiero que me llames Johan. E-Eso me pasa.

Su cara era un poema, y apenas me atrevía a mirarla. Mis compañeros comenzaron a reírse por lo bajo y murmurar cosas que, por suerte, aún no llegaba a oír.

-¿Y a qué se debe ese cambio repentino de nombre?

-Que...S-Sophie es nombre de chica, y...Yo...Soy un chico.

Parte de la clase estalló en carcajadas, mientras mi cara se teñía de un rojo intenso. Ya ni siquiera podía mirar a la maestra, y solo deseara que me tragara la tierra, sellando mis labios para siempre. Pero aquello no sucedió.

* * *

><p>Cuando mi padre llegó, yo estaba encogido en uno de los bancos de la portería, esperándole. Parecía agotado, y haber tenido que venir a toda prisa al colegio no lo mejoraba. Me miró, y yo le miré a él. Ambos con esa misma tonalidad de ojos violetas. Por un instante, solo pude pensar en cuál parecidos podíamos llegar a ser en algunos sentidos.<p>

-...Sophie.

-Johan-susurré, levantándome del banco y agachando un poco la cabeza. Tras las burlas de mis compañeros, la charla de la profesora, aquel incómodo diálogo con la directora y la llamada a mis padres, yo también había acabado hecho un guiñapo. La maestra se acercó a él, explicando lo sucedido, y alegando que debía hablar con él. Pero, demonios, ¿tan grave era lo que yo estaba haciendo? Los adultos tenían una desagradable tendencia a exagerar tanto todo...

-Hablaré yo primero con ella. Es una niña testaruda.

-Testarudo-musité.

-Como quiera, señor Edelstein...Tenga un buen día.

Papá suspiró, cogiendo una de mis manos, lanzándome una breve mirada. Ya en el autobús, intenté distraerme mirando por la ventana, con el presentimiento de que mi mal día no había acabado.

-Sophie-me llamó varias veces, aunque no le respondí. No tenía ganas de hablar de aquel avergonzante suceso-¡Sophie! Es algo importante-desvié un poco, solo un poco, la mirada hacia él.-...No es...sobre lo que ha pasado hoy. Aunque también debemos hablar de eso.

-...¿Entonces qué es?-murmuré, dándole un poco más de mi atención.

Suspiró, tomando aire. Lo sentí como si tensara un arco, en una flecha que iba justamente hacia mí, aunque su intención no fuera la de dañarme.

-...Mamá y yo...Vamos a divorciarnos, cariño.


	4. Lograr

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, blablabla, solo la historia, y tal. Ale.

* * *

><p>No sabía lo que era la plabra divorcio. Es más, hasta ese momento no había sido capaz de concebir que mis padres pudieran separarse, a pesar de todas aquellas peleas. No, simplemente no podían, me decía a mí mismo repetidas veces.<p>

Pero sí podían.

Recuerdo que, tras discutir con ellos como no lo había hecho antes, me encerré en mi habitación y lloré como el niño que era. Aunque aquello no cambiaría nada de lo que mis padres ya habían decidido. Unas lágrimas no podían restaurar una relación agotada por tiempo y peleas, supe después. Pero, en ese momento, como un Johan Edelstein que no llegaba a los nueve años, no había otra cosa que pudiera hacer.

De cualquier manera, a mi padre no se le olvidó que la profesora le había llamado por un tema en concreto. Apenas me dejó unos días para digerir la noticia del divorcio, tras la cual mi maestra se había vuelto extrañamente permisiva.

Todos mis compañeros, en ese momento, creían que la causa de mi comportamiento era directamente el que mis padres comenzaran a divorciarse, y solo les dejé hacer. Tampoco me quería meter en algún lío más. A mis recién adquiridos amigos les dije que no me gustaba ese tema, y simplemente dejaron de hablar de ello, aunque algunos de sus gestos denotaron que sentían curiosidad por el tema.

-Como quieras...-murmuró Kaelin, mientras Peter bufaba y Mark soltaba un gruñido. Acto seguido, mi amiga sonrió, y con un gesto señaló mi bloc.-¿Has dibujado algo nuevo?-preguntaba, y seguidamente los cuatro olvidamos, o intentamos olvidar aquel tema.

* * *

><p>Papá se sentó en el borde de mi cama, al lado de la mesa donde yo solía hacer deberes. Me observó dibujar por unos instantes, y entonces carraspeó con fuerza.<p>

-¿Sí?-alcé la mirada, con cierta desgana.

-Tenemos que hablar de lo que...sucedió en tu colegio-suspiré, encogiéndome un poco en la silla.- ¿Por qué haces esas cosas, Sophie? Solo quiero saber qué demonios te pasa...

Fruncí el ceño de inmediato. Lo decía como si fuera algo terrible. Y había vuelto a llamarme por aquel nombre.

-Porque yo quiero ser un chico. Lo que me pasa es que quiero llamarme Johan, que me digan que soy listo y no lista-murmuré, con gesto cansado, mirando de nuevo a mi dibujo.-No quiero llevar vestidos, ni lazos, ni el pelo tan largo. Quiero vestirme como los chicos de mi clase. ¡No me parece tan complicado!-bufé, llevándome las manos a la cabeza.

Se hizo el silencio por unos momentos, en los que mi padre se acarició la barbilla, pensativo. ¿En qué pensaría? Era muy simple lo que yo deseaba, y sin embargo, él le daba mil y una vueltas.

-...¿Le has dicho todo esto a mamá antes? Todo lo que me has dicho ahora, quiero decir.

-No del todo. Pero tampoco creo que le guste hablar de eso.

-Aún así, tendría que hablarlo con ella, antes de que se vaya...

Suspiré, recordando de nuevo aquella tarde, un par de días atrás. No quería que mi madre se fuera a casa del tío Ludwig, pero si mis padres ya no se soportaban, tal vez...sería lo mejor. Al menos ya no oiría discusiones continuamente...Aunque me sintiera víctima de una traición planificada hasta el último detalle.

El siguiente día de escuela, como los anteriores, algunas miradas habían cambiado. Unas contenían burla, pero otras pocas, algo de pena. Muchos de esos niños sabían lo que eran los padres divorciados, y aquello me asustó. ¿Tan rápido se olvidaban los adultos de quererse?

Fruncí los labios, sentándome en mi sitio de siempre. La profesora pasó lista, y cuando dijo mi nombre y apellidos, murmuré un "Johan" por lo bajo, con cierta desgana. La mujer lo dejó pasar, con un suspiro casi imperceptible.

No pude saberlo hasta más tarde, pero en aquel momento mis padres estaban hablando. Y no de cualquier tema, sino de mí. Y por supuesto, no de cualquier manera, sino discutiendo. Pero sí noté al momento que algo había pasado, cuando mi padre vino a buscarme.

Estaba raro, como medio ausente. Lo noté, aunque no dijimos nada hasta subir al bus. Entonces él suspiró profundamente, tomando aire como quien toma valor para una última batalla.

-...¿Te haría feliz...que te llamara Johan?

Abrí mucho los ojos, mirándole fijamente, quedándome sin habla por un momento.

-S-Sí. Me haría muy feliz, papá.

Pensé que me diría algo como "entonces, te llamaré así". Pero no. Siguió en aquel estado de casi ausencia, pensativo, mirando a otro sitio. Toda la ilusión que pude acumular en aquel momento se desvaneció poco a poco, mientras iba sentándome de nuevo en el sitio. Estaba confundido, pero no dije nada igualmente.

La ausencia de mamá hacía ver la casa un poco más gris, me dije. Sin mediar palabra fui a mi habitación, teniendo una hora para hacer los deberes antes de la merienda. Efectivamente, todo estaba mucho más silencioso sin el sonido de la televisión. Las cosas habían ido demasiado rápido para mi gusto...

Dejé los deberes a un lado, hundiendo la cara en mis brazos. ¿Por qué todo se había vuelto tan complicado de golpe? No podía entenderlo. Todo hubiera podido ocurrir por separado, dándome algo de tiempo. Pero no había sucedido así. Sentía todo acumularse en mi pecho, y de ahí a mi garganta. Un nudo gigante, impidiéndome tragar saliva o tomar aire. Sentía los ojos inundados, una sensación ya conocida, pero nunca tan fuerte.

Estaba terriblemente frustrado. Y enfadado. Y triste. Las tres a la vez. Y no era agradable.

Con un esfuerzo que me pareció sobrehumano, logré aguantar el llanto por unos instantes, aunque seguía sintiendo aquella atadura en mi garganta. Me dispuse a seguir mis tareas, con la mano algo temblorosa, cuando papá llamó con los nudillos a la puerta.

-...La merienda ya está hecha, Johan.

Me quedé un momento pasmado. ¿Johan? ¿Había oído bien?

En aquel momento, una de las lágrimas contenidas cayó por mi mejilla, seguida de otras, al tiempo que mi padre entraba en la habitación. Me apresuré a limpiarme las lágrimas, aunque sabía que era muy tarde.

-¿Q-Qué ocurre?-puso sus manos en mis hombros, hablando en tono preocupado.-Cariño...

-¿M-Me has llamado Johan, papá...?-susurré, alzando mis llorosos ojos. Pude ver cómo asentía un poco, con algo de inseguridad, y volví a limpiarme con las mangas, antes de lanzarme a su cuello en un fuerte abrazo.

-P-Pero...¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ha ocurrido algo malo?

Negué con la cabeza, a pesar de todo. Lo feliz que me había puesto aquel momento conseguía, por un instante, opacar todo lo demás.

-N-No, papá-conseguí decir, entre pequeños sollozos.-Estoy...muy, muy feliz.

Le oí suspirar, y sus brazos me rodearon en un gesto protector, sin decir nada.


	5. Cortar

Cuando iba a visitar a mi madre, tenía sentimientos encontrados. Me daba algo de vergüenza verla viviendo en casa de mi tío, como si no tuviera dinero para pagarse un piso ella misma. Sin embargo, la cuestión realmente era que carecía de las ganas necesarias para buscar un hogar teniendo la antigua casa de sus padres.

Era bastante grande, y bonita a decir verdad, aunque no tanto como la que antes había compartido con papá. A cualquier otro niño le hubiera encantado corretear por aquella casa y curiosear por todas partes, y era de hecho lo que el tío Ludwig aún esperaba. No sé si decir que estaba complacido o extrañado por mi conducta tranquila, o ambas cosas. Conociendo a mi madre, seguramente habría esperado otra cosa muy distinta.

El tío Ludwig era un hombre bastante alto, fuerte, rubio y con unos ojos azules de un tono bastante claro. No tenía ningún atisbo de parecido físico con mi madre. Me gustaba convivir con él, pero no ver cómo regañaba a mi madre, aunque yo ya sabía que él tenía razón. Era si bien un poco estricto, amable, al menos conmigo.

Respecto a mi nombre, en casa de mi tío no se mencionó, al principio, nada de ello. Mamá lo sabía, y yo ya intuía que algo le había dicho a mi tío. Sin embargo, aquello solo duró unas semanas.

Un día, dejé mi bloc de dibujo en casa de mi tío al volver con papá. Al notar su falta, unas horas después, fue demasiado tarde: Tío Ludwig había tenido tiempo para ojear algunas de mis obras. Por un momento, solo pude pensar en que alguien había mirado sin permiso aquello que consideraba tan personal. Pero el temor fue aún mayor cuando me preguntó, con toda tranquilidad:

-¿Por qué los firmas como Johan?

Tragué saliva con fuerza, terriblemente nervioso, y bajé la mirada. ¿Por qué me daba tanta vergüenza decírselo directamente? Se arrodilló, poniéndose a mi altura, y me miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre? No te voy a reprochar nada. Sé que eres una buena chica.

-Ese...es el problema-murmuré, pensando cómo decirlo.-Yo...No quiero ser una chica.

Pensé que reaccionaría de otra manera, pero solo suspiró, asintiendo con la cabeza. Igual que mi padre, parecía algo confuso sobre qué decir a continuación.

-¿Entonces...eso es que quieres ser un chico?

-¿Mamá...te lo dijo?-asintió con la cabeza, a lo cual no supe qué responder. No podía saber qué pensaba mi tío de aquello, pero al menos no parecía...enfadado.

-Bueno...Entonces supongo que deberé llamarte Johan. Porque ese es el nombre que te gusta, ¿no es así?

-S...Sí-murmuré, un poco más animado al percibir su tono amable. Me puso una mano en la cabeza, revolviendo un poco mi pelo.

-Cálmate, no estoy enfadado ni esas cosas. Solo...Es un poco raro para mí pensarlo. Lo comprendes, ¿verdad?

Asentí rápidamente, manteniéndome serio. La voz de mi padre llamó desde la puerta de casa de mi tío, alegando que ya debía irme. Mi tío me dio una palmadita en la espalda.

-Vamos, ve. A tu padre no le gusta mucho que le hagan esperar, si no recuerdo mal.

-Pero...¿Y mamá?-arqueé una ceja, ¿no debía despedirme de ella también?

-No se dado cuenta ni de que has vuelto, así que...-soltó un suspiro.-Vamos, ve. De todos modos, no se encuentra muy bien.

-Vale...-resignado, me di la vuelta, marchándome al recibidor donde estaba mi padre, con rostro serio e impaciente, que hizo que me encogiera un poco.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacías? Dudo que se tarde tanto en recoger un bloc de dibujo.

-Estaba hablando con tío Ludwig...-murmuré, saliendo de la casa a paso lento, mientras le daba vueltas a algo. Me subí al coche, con mi padre delante.-¿Sabes que mamá se encontraba mal?

-¿Ah, sí? Vaya-no parecía muy interesado en ello.-¿Y qué es?

-No lo sé...Cuando me fui antes no me pareció verla mal. Es raro...

Mi padre no me respondió, centrado en conducir. Suspiré, apoyando la mejilla en la ventana con aspecto aburrido, y me abracé a mis piernas. Sabía que no debía darle más vueltas al asunto...Probablemente solo tuviera un resfriado.

Saqué el bloc, comenzando a seguir con alguno de mis dibujos inacabados. Uno de ellos era de Peter, el cual intenté seguir de memoria. En seguida me arrepentí: Entre el movimiento del coche y que no recordaba bien su cara, no salía nada de lo que yo quería.

Pasado un rato, escuché a mi padre hablar, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

-¿Qué dibujas?

-Nada...A una persona. Pero no me sale-refunfuñé, guardando el bloc.

-¿Sabes? He estado pensando en algo que tal vez te guste.

Eso logró hacerme subir la mirada, curioso. El coche se paró frente a un semáforo en rojo, y mi padre se volvió hacia mí.

-¿No te parecería bien cortarte un poco el pelo?

-...¿Cortarme el pelo?-asentí con la cabeza, especialmente interesado.-¿De verdad me dejarías?

-Bueno, si dices que quieres ser un chico...El pelo largo no casa mucho, ¿no crees?-ladeé un poco la cabeza, pero terminé asintiendo de nuevo.-Entonces, dicho y hecho, Johan.

Al día siguiente, como dijo que haría, me llevó a la peluquería. Miré con curiosidad el sitio, hacía bastante que no iba excepto para cortarme el flequillo. Así normal que tuviera el pelo casi por los tobillos, me dije con una sonrisilla nerviosa, más propia de alguien con náuseas. La verdad es que, por tonto que sonara, cortarme el pelo no era algo que me hubiera planteado demasiado. Había visto chicos con el pelo largo que realmente lo parecían...Pero si así más gente me creía al decirles que era un chico, no era cosa de negarse.

Me senté con cierta intranquilidad, mirando de reojo las tijeras que la mujer iba a usar.

-¿Y dices que vas a cortarte el pelo?

-...S-Sí...-musité, mirando al espejo.

-Es una pena, es muy bonito-me puse tenso. ¿Iba a hablar esa señora conmigo todo el tiempo?-¿Cómo te llamas?

-...Johan...

Le miré de reojo, viendo que fruncía un poco el ceño.

-¿Johan...?-asentí con la cabeza, y tardó unos segundos en recuperarse de la sorpresa.-Bueno, pues vamos a ello.

Suspiré, no muy por la labor de seguir hablando. Decidí ausentame del mundo mientras la peluquera hacía su trabajo, aunque de vez en cuando me diera indicaciones de cómo poner la cabeza.

Finalmente, me miré al espejo, entornando un poco los ojos. Me notaba extraño, pasando la mano por mi nuca lentamente. Sin embargo, no podía negar que realmente me gustaba.

Sin hacer ningún comentario, mi padre pagó, mientras yo seguía mirándome al espejo. Una pequeña sonrisita apareció en mis labios, antes de saltar de la silla y devolverle a la señora mi bata.

-¿Estás contento con el cambio?

Le miré, quedándome un momento en silencio, antes de asentir firmemente con la cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

AY MI NIÑO POR QUÉ TENÍAS QUE CORTARTE EL PELO POR QUÉ

Vale, debería explicarme un poco. Igual os parece chorras el que el nene se corte el pelo, pero...Puedo decir que tal vez Johan cambie un poco tras esto. En el buen sentido.

En el siguiente capítulo, si todo va como lo esperado, tendremos un salto en el tiempo bastante...intenso, por decirlo así. Intentaré hacerlo de la manera más chachi y fácil de entender posible.

Se os quiere, besos.


End file.
